Dyfunctional Party: The Emma Nelson Story
by incoherent.melodies
Summary: Emma, Damien, Liberty, Manny, and Toby arrive at a dorm party on the outskirts of Toronto. It's supposed to be the hottest party in town. But when Emma gets separated from the gang, she goes crazy and finds herself in a place she never wanted to be...
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I guess by now you know I like to torture Emma, so here's a story about her experiences at a party. I don't know if it's really good, but I just had to write something because my summer is a drag.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Degrassi

**Songs:** _Stepped on My J'z_ by Nelly ft. Jermaine Dupri and Ciara

* * *

When we arrived at the dorm, I almost gagged. It was hard not to. The front door reaked of weed and dried up vomit. I smiled politely as Damien looked at me, then immediately turned to Manny, Toby, and Liberty and made the most disgusting face. They held back their laughter as we entered.

When Damien said it was a college gathering, I was expecting sauve sofisticated guys sitting around having intelligent conversations while having a cup of tea... okay, maybve not that much, but somewhere close.

What I actually got were a bunch of shirtless neanderthals gulping beer while breaking the bottles on each other's heads, then hooting like they won a game.

When I looked back at my friends, they had the same expression on their faces. It's a lot different when you're not in your own territory. Regardless, I had to please Damien and show him that I wasn't as boring as people thought I was.

"Hey dudes!" Damien hooted.

"Yo man!" they hooted back. One emerged from the shirtless barbarians and hugged damien.

"Hey D, I'm glad you made it. I'm guessing this is your girlfriend," he eyed Manny and kissed her hand.

"Um, no Trevor. Emma is," he replied pointing to me. I smiled shyly. He looked at me, then waved.

"Cool party," Toby said, attempting to not seem like a geek.

"It hasn't started yet," he mumbled. Toby blushed and Liberty giggled.

"Lemme introduce you kids to the men!"

* * *

After introducing each other, the five of us sat around the dinner table watching the guys play euchre, it was te second game and Daniel kept winning.

"Yes! I win!"

"You only won ten bucks man!" Trevor retorted.

"Wow, this is a fun party," Toby sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up dude. The party starts at 11,"

"Um, me and Liberty are going to look for a washroom somewhere around here," Manny said, hoping none of them cared. They walked up the stairs and I slumped in my chair.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Trevor stood up to open the door, but the guys let themselves in.

"Let's get this party started!!" The crowd pushed through the door, dumped cartons of beer on the table and cranked up some music.

_Hey no no  
Hey no way!  
What's wrong?  
Man, he just stepped on my J'z_

Damien grabbed my arm and lead me to the dance floor. For the first time that night, I had fun. After a little while of dancing Damien looked at his phone.

"Emma, I have to take a call, 'kay?"

"Okay." He left and I stood awkwardly for a few seconds before a handsome tall guy with dark brown hair and green eyes walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kevin."

"I'm Emma."

"Nice that you're here. Are you a Kitten?" I looked at him puzzled and he laughed.

"Guess you're not. Wanna dance?"

"My boyfriend is taking a call," I pointed at Damien who was walking up the stairs.

"Oay, but if you need anyone to dance with, I'm here." I smiled politely as he left, then fidgeted with the gold ends of my dress.

"What was that all about?" It was Toby, with the same expression he had earlier.

"Some guy asking my if I was a _kitten_," I said using quotation marks.

"College guys are weird. You wanna dance?"

"Well..."

"Damien won't mind. He's knows I know your his," he explained.

"I have to uh...freshen up, I'll be back," I squeezed thorught the large bodies and made it to the stairs, leaving Toby there hopelessly.

As I walked up the stairs, drunk guys tugged at my dress, and I swatted them away. The party only started 10 minutes ago, and these guys are already seriously drunk?

I knocked on the door to the washroom, but heard excessive vomiting. I walked away and snuck into a bedroom. I looked around the dark room and thought the coast was clear until I heard a loud moan. I flicked on the light and saw a couple making out.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry!" I rushed out of the room and headed up another flight of stairs. There was an available washroom and I walked inside.

I looked at my dress in the mirror. The worst possible occasion to wear a strapless dress. If another guy tried to pull it down, I'd be in troule. The navy dress looked purple under the florescent lights. I redid my make-up and got out.

Afraid to go downstairs again, I walked around the floor until I found a living room. Inside, Damien was talking to a bunch of girls, and he was shirtless. I walked right behind him and tapped his shoulder rudely.

"Damien, you said you were taking a call,"

"I'm busy Emma," he replied, still smiling at the girls.

"How could you leave me downstairs like that?"

"I'm busy Emma," he answered more sternly.

"Who's the flat-chested loser?" a tall girl with a well-developed body whispered loudly. All the other girls giggled. I gave Damien the worst look I could muster up and stormed out. I walked into anther washroom, unzipped my dress, and carefully stuffed my bra with toilet paper. Sure, it was weird, but it was my only hope if Damien was actually going to pay attention to me. I put my dress back on and walked out of the washroom.

I was about to walk up to Damien and point to my chest, but realized it would have been too obvious. So instead, I stood outside the living room until Kevin walked up to me with two cans of beer.

"Want one? This party is a drag," I looked at Damien, and he finally looked back at me. I turned my head and smiled at Kevin.

"Sure, and I want to dance with you now." Damien looked down.

Serves him right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not Own Degrassi

We didn't end up going back downstairs, too crowded, but we sat on the staircase instead.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"No..." I blushed.

"Well, you are. Your green eyes are flawless,"

"Um, my eyes are brown," I saw him kick himself. "But it's okay. It must be these lights."

"Yeah, they are pretty crappy..." he took a long sip of his drink. I took a small one, just so I wouldn't look so uptight. It tasted terrible, but I didn't make a face.

"So what do you like to do?"

"I like to go running, it clears my head."

"Me too! Well, before I used to do it because I was anorexic..." I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't be disgusted.

"Really? I wouldn't have been able to tell," I caught Damien at the corner of my eye.

"Really? You don't think I'm too skinny?"

"No, you're perfect. Those girls in the living room have nothing on you." I blushed and he caressed my cheek. I heard a loud cough and turned my head.

"Emma, can you come over here?" I excused myself and walked over to him. He was now wearing a shrit and a jacket over it.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a friendly conversation with a guy I barely know,"

"Okay, I get your point. I'm sorry. I might come here and wanted to get known. I might come here,"

"By the girls?"

"Some of them. I was talking to a bunch of guys earlier,"

"It's okay." I kissed him. "Wanna go get some drinks? This one tastes really bad,"

"Sure," he took my beer and dumped it on the floor, then he held my waist. I gave Kevin an _I'm-sorry_ look, then followed Damien down to the basement.

We walked into nicely furnished room with a bar.

"Can you get me and my girl two vodkas fromt he fridge?"

"Sure."

"Aren't we underage?" I whispered.

"Emma, you need to relax. We're seventeen, we're practically legal," he whispered back. I sat back in my chair. I looked around the room and noticed all the other people, talking to themselves or passed out in their vomit. The man handed us our drinks then walked out of the room.

We both took a sip.

"This is nice,"

"Yeah," I said, licking my lips and taking another sip.

"Hey Damien, Tina wants to talk to you,"

"Be right back Em, don't go anywhere!" He walked out of the room, leaving his drink and his jacket on the table. I finished the vodka in my shot glass and eyed Damien's. Who knows how long he'll be gone? I'll just say it fell over. I snatched the glass and drank it slowly. It was so good.

I tip-toed over to the fridge opened a new bottle. I poured myself some. I sipped it, then poured even more. The bottle was a quater full when I started feeling better. I drank the rest out of the bottle and before I knew it, my hand was unscrewing another one. My night has been pretty boring so far, and it's because I was so uptight. If I drink, I'll loosen up and have fun. Then Damien won't think I'm boring. Then he won't leave me for other girls.

I drank the new vodka from the bottle until it was empty. I licked my lips and picked up Damien's jacket and left. I couldn't leave it there, someone could vomit on it.

I stumbled out of the room and wandered the halls of the basement looking for Damien. There weren't a lot of rooms, most of them were bathrooms. I opened one and found people around a table playing cards.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You know how to play poker?"

"Yeah."

"Then come play." I walked into the room and looked at all the guys. One had tons of freckles and curly brown hair. One was chubby and had a moustache. The one that had greeted me had straight black hair and glasses.

"By the way, this is strip poker. Do you know whtat that means?"

"Yeah," I didn't really know, but it couldn't have been that bad. Step one of becoming more fun, go with the flow. They all smiled at each other and handed out the cards.

"Do you guys think I'm pretty?" I knew I shouldn't be asking strangers what they thought of me, but I needed to know if this was working.

"It's hard to tell when you're so quiet..." The chubby guy burped.

"I'll be back," I replied seductively. I ran back to the room and drank a few more bottles of vodka. I walked over to the washroom and stuffed a little more toilet paper into my bra. After my little confidence boost, I walked back into the room. They appeared to be shuffling my cards, but I didn't really care.

A few turns later, I didn't get very far. I wasn't really paying attention, but when I looked up, the red head the the fat guy had their shirts off.

"Four Jacks! I rock!"

"Who do you want?"

"I want Emma to take her jacket," I shrugged and slid it off.

After another round, the fat guy looked excited.

"Full house!" He smiled at me and I shyly smiled back.

"I want you to take off your dress," I hesistated for a moment and thought it through. I was wearing stuff under, so it wouldn't be so bad, right?

I smiled and turned to face the wall. I unzipped the back and watched as it fell on the floor.

"White thong!" I heard Ronnie whisper to his friends. "She's wearing a white thong! Guys, this is the best day of my life!" I smiled at the thought of them actually paying attention to me. It was nice to see guys liking me, even if I was half naked.

I turned around and sat back in my chair. The seat was cold, but I didn't care. The attention was keeping me warm. Sometimes, I would wink at them just to keep their attention on me. Since none of them paid attention, all of them were in their boxers for the last round. I heard them whispering but I didn't really pay attention. All I could make out was "if we chose that, we won't even see because she's sitting down."

The fat guy won again and looked at my chest.

"I want you to take off your bra." The three of them hooted and I walked over and faced the wall. I slid it off, careful the toilet paper didn't show, and was about to turn around when the door flew open.

"Emma!?" It was Manny and Liberty. I covered myself before I turned around.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing? Emma, wasn't once enough?" Liberty asked incredulously. I shurgged. Manny picked up Damien's jacket and covered me. Liberty picked up my dress and my bra.

"You guys are pervs!" Manny yelled as Liberty slammed the door. All I could here after were their cries.

I stumbled over to the storage closet and they handed me my clothes. I walked in and turned on the light.

"Emma, we were looking all over for you and when we find you, you're about to go naked in front of a bunch of strangers?" Manny said through the door.

"They are my fr...friends," I stuttered.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm just trying to have fun!"

"Emma, that's not how to have fun. And what about Damien?"

"He left." They looked over their shoulders ansd saw Damien flirting with that Tina-girl. I came out of the closet fully dressed and saw.

"Can I borrow some of your brozing lotion? My legs are kinda dry," Manny handed it to me and I closed the washroom door again. I spread it all over my body to make myself seem less dull. I came out and handed it back to Manny. I stumbled away.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water, I'm kinda thirsty," they offered to follow me, but a current of guys came between us and I slipped away. I wandered the halls again, looking for the room with the vodka. I stumbled into a girl, and she gave me a dirty look. I slapped her and walked away.

I found my way to the room, but all the vodka was gone. I fell in the doorway and a strong hand helped me up.

"Oh...he...hey Seven!"

"It's Kevin? Are you drunk?"

"No...just a little tipsy, but not drunk."

"Okay, you wanna dance?"

"Sure! I'd love to dance!" I yelled, hoping to get Damien's attention. When he didn't turn around, I let Kevin help her down the stairs to the main party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Degrassi

In the main party, I danced with Kevin, or whatever his name is, for a long time. He kept eyeing my chest, but I didn't care. But some attention than none, right? I kept dancing my cares away and noticed my the zipper on my dress fall a little, butit didn't matter. After a little while, we drank some beers and talked about dogs. He talked to another girl that was prettier than me for a few mintues before we walked back onto the dance floor.

I worked my butt off to impress him. I played with my hair and grinded against him. It felt good that his attention was on me. I didn't even realize what happened until guys were cheering for me. I looked down and didn't know what to do.

My dress fell down.

I was in the middle of a roomful of guys in a bra and a white thong. Boring Emma told me to run and hide. Wild and Fun Emma told me to dance. I didn't want to be boring, and it's not liek I was naked, right?

So I danced. And I danced hard. The guys cheered and I smiled. I danced more and more and shook my hips until I saw Toby. He shook his head and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. The guys booed for a few seconds before going back to dancing.

"What the hell is wrong wit you Emma?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" He looked at me.

"First, Manny and Liberty tell me you are about to strip stark naked for a bunch of geeks and now-"

"Takes one to know one!" I retorted back. He let go of my wrist and walked away sadly. I shrugged and went back to dancing in the middle of the group. After a while, I got bored, picked up my dress and went upstairs to get dressed, again.

* * *

"Emma! Everyone's looking for you!" Damien cried, seeing me come out of the storage closet. I smiled and stumbled into his arms.

"I've been looking everywhere for you babe!"

"Emma, is someone in there?"

"No. You...you think I'm cheating on you right?"

"No! Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She kissed him for a few mintues before Tina tapped on Damien's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Emma, wait one second. Seriously, don't levae!" I watched as she twirled her hair as she talked to him and shook in disgust. She kissed his cheek and ran away. I gave Damien a bad look.

"She's really friendly."

"You like her, don't you,"

"No I don't!" I looked down than looked at him again.

"Come with me then..." I kissed him, grabbed his hand, and led him to an empty bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"Emma, are you okay?"

"I've never been better, sexy man!" I turned around and jumped on him, pushing him down.

"Whoa...uh..."

"Don't talk, just kiss," I kissed him passionately. I stopped for a second and saw his reaction. I started giggling and kissed him again, but he pushed me off.

"Are you wasted?"

"The question is, am I wasted enough so I'm not boring?"

"Emma, you're not boring!"

"Then why have you been telling me to loosen up all night? Didn't you bring me to a party to see if I could have fun?"

"Emma, I'm sorry. I guess I was yelling at you because I'm under pressure." I kissed him again, but stopped to run over to a garbage to vomit. I was dizzy for a second before I walked back over to him.

"Well, I still have to show you I am fun!" I kissed him again, but he pushed me off.

"Emma, you taste like vomit!"

"Well, I've been drinking all night. And you are the only one tonight who hasn't seen me naked so.." I tried kissing him again, but he pushed me off again.

"You've been stripping?"

"Well, I played strip poker, then my dress fell down while I was dancing," I laughed.

"I can't date a stripper,"

"I'm not a stripper! I wasn't naked!" I pulled down my dress in my desperate attempt. "See, I was just like this."

He eyed me for a second before walking up to me, about to say something. I grabbed him and pushed him on the bed again. kissing him harder than I had before.

"You're about to learn what I earned my bracelets for-"

"Emma! Stop!" I obeyed and he looked dazed. "You obviously need someone who can keep up with your wild ways, and it's just not me," he sighed, looked at me one more time, then walked out.

I sat there, feeling like the floor had ripped from under my feet. All this time, I had been trying to prove I wasn't boring before he actually knew me. But now he does.

**If you think this story is bad, please review. I sorta just rambled on and am wondering if it is good.**


End file.
